Seducing Edward
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: Bella want's to become a vampire but Edward isn't budging. Bella cam only think of one thing that might possibly work, Seduction. With the help of Alice Bella will try to seduce the love of her life no matter what it takes. Seducing Edward... ON HOLD!
1. The beginning of the end

**I'm just going to start this story with the obvious like how Edawrd met Bella fell in love with her and everything. Let's say were after Twilight does that work? If you still have question please send me a messege about what is confusing you k? This story will begin now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward and I were in the Cullens house watching a movie and I was cooking up a plan to get Edward to change me into a vampire. The only thing coming to my mind was the one thing that was too embarrising to even think of doing.

_Seduction._ That was the only thing that would work and I knew it but I was going to need some help from Alice. Once the movie was over I turned to Alice and asked her if I could talk to her. She immediately agreed.

Taking her hand I quickly, without triping than you very much, dragged her to her bedroom.

"Okay Bella I have everything you need" I knew she would know she always does.

"Don't forget to block your mind" refering to Edward mystical powers of eavesdropping. "Thanks for reminding me now get undressed" I quickly undressed with the help of Alice.

"Put this on" she commanded and I compiled though I blushed as I pulled on the lacy black underwear and bra obviously from Alices favorite place in the world, Victoria Secret's.

She handed me a dress the color of Edwards favorite blue and matching heels. I pulled on the dangerous contraptions and sat down and let Alic do my make-up and hair without a fight but only because I learned it was a lost cause after a few years.Once she was complete I walked, slightly wabling, to the full length mirror and looked at myself.

_I looked beautiful..._

The girl in the mirror had fine light-brown hair waving softly back from her face. The highlights shimmered when Bella moved her head, so it must be her-but it couldn't be, Bella thought. Her eyes didn't have that dreamy, mysterious aura. Her skin didn't have that dewy glow, and she didn't blush that way, to bring out her cheekbones. And her lips definitely didn't have that breathless ready-to-be-kissed look.

"Do you like the dress it's the perfect length, just long enough with a cut to show your great legs, and it's Edwards favorite color." Alice gushed.

The girl in the mirrior, the one with delicate bones and the swan's neck, turned from side to side. The dress was perfect. It was slighly low-cut and the straps were just wide enough to cover the straps of her bra. The dress was slightly low but had a cut on the right side that went up to just below her hip. She barley resisted the urge to pull it down lower but stopped once Alice smacked her hand. The dress went in to give her curves and tighed in the back just below her breasts so that she actually had clevage.

"I almost forgot!" Alice cried dashing over," Here this is perfect" she held up a necklace: a thin chain with a teardrop of clear quartz. Bella took it gently and fastened it around her neck, admiring the way it lay in the hollow of her throat. "Perfect. Now get downstairs" Alice started to push her torwards the door, worryed that she might fall I quickly spoke, "Alice you should carry me I worry I might trip and ruin my outfit"

Alice quickly carried me down the stairs then set me down at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Alice uncertainly "Are you sure this will work" I spoke softly.

Alice grinned and with a tiny giggle said, "It works almost to much" then she thought for a moment before grinning, "we should leave you two alone in the house there's no way knowing Edward if he might be able to control himself long enough to get somewhere private." making my blush bright red. "Go on now he's getting impatient" she said amused.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the living room unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

**_Seducing Edward...  
_**

**What did you think. I know the dress was a bit much but I couldn't restist. What do you think 'the beginning of the end' is? I'd love to hear your opinion so please comment. I have a question though how do you make it so you can have over 15 stories? I am at 14 but once I reach 15 I'll be unable to add more chapters if you know I would appreatiate the help. The next chapter will come out 11/19/07 it should have come out the 17th but there were some diffuculties.**

**_Alyseb630_**

* * *


	2. Watch and learn

**This was a few typos because I first wrote it without spell check. I hope you enjoy this chapter though I can't promise you it will be as good as the first chapter. This will begin where the last chapter began. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I was beginning to grow impatient. 

Alice and Bella had left for what felt like hours. I had decided to take a peek into Alice's mind and see what they were up to but the moment I entered Alices mind I instantly regretted it. She was thinking about very bad things she planned to do to Jasper once he came back from hunting .

Once my eyes stopped bleeding. I strained to hear what they were saying **((AN: _I know vampires have great hearing!)_)** but all I could catch was bits of conversaion.

I had been so deep in thought trying to idenify the words that were spoken that it took me off guard as I suddenly heard Alice descending the stairs gracefully. I looked up expectantly.

What I saw next rooted me to floor and caused my mouth to drop open in complete astonishment. Bella, my sweet little angel, looked beyond words. The girl standing before him had luscious brown hair that cascaded down her back and seemed to shimmer as she walked. Her big brown eyes had a special twinkle in them and her skin had an unearthly glow. Her lips begged to be kissed but he was unable to fulfill that request knowing how ungentlemanly **((AN: _Not befitting a well-behaved fellow)_)** that would be.

My eyes continued to travel down as I took in her curvy figure encased in a long blue, his favorite color, dress that had a long slit down the side that started at the hem of her dress and stopped just below her right hip. Then lastly her leggy **((AN: _Having attractively long, slender legs)_)** legs and her tiny feet in blue high heels.

He tore his gaze up as he saw her stumble and, at vampire speed, quickly caught her.

"_Bella_" I said with a shaky laugh as I held her tightly to my chest in an iron grip. Breathing in her delicious sent. As I saw her face begin to color I immediately pulled back waiting for her blood to make the monster inside to come out but instead, it came out yes, but with a different craving that I was unable to understand yet this craving was even stronger then her bloods.

"_Edward?_" Bella spoke softly her hand restng gently against the side of my my face. "_Do I really look that bad?_" my angel that had been at the moment looking up at me now quickly looked down as tears began to surface.

I blinked stupidly not understanding until it hit me. She actually thought she looked bad! She looked like an angel in the arms of a blood thirsty monster such as himself.

I gently lifted her chin, "_Bella, love there are no such words to describe how beautiful you look_." I gently wiped away her tears that clung to her eyelashes. She sniffed "_Really?_" she said her voice doubtful.

"_Oh course love. Now if you don't stop crying you'll ruin your make-up and Alice will have to re-do it_" I said with her favorite crooked smile.

Bella made a face at this then spoke in a tiny voice, "_Can we go rest in your bedroom, Edward. All this crying has made me strangely tired_"

I quickly nodded and gently scooped her up into my arms still dazed.

But as I walked up the stars I missed the evil smile that spread across Bella's face for a moment then quickly dissapear as she buried her face into my chest.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

The look on Edwards face was priceless. He had been staring at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me to appear. but once I appreared his eyes went blank then took on a look on his face of complete astonishment.

Alice definitely had been right to worry about overdoing it by the hungry look in his eyes. As if reading my mind a moment later Alice and the rest of the Cullens appeared at the bottom of the stairs then raced out the door though Alice gave me a thumbs up before slamming the door behind her.

While all this happened Edward hadn't even taken his eyes of her and probably hadn't even noticed the others leave.

_Defiantly too much_ I though with an inner smirk.

Truth be told I actually enjoyed being Bella Barbie but I knew if I showed that then where was the fun in that?

I had made a plan, a flawless plan. You'd think I wouldn't know how to get Edward upstairs, right?

Well your wrong. Don't believe me? Then watch and learn...

* * *

**_Seducing Edward... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_To be continued... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**What did you think? Yes it's short and cliffy but If I put anymore then that wouldn't be any fun. The reason why Bella sounds so weird in the end is becuase we read "_The Tale-Tell Heart_" in school and I can't get it out of my head. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. It should have come out 11/17/07 but for some strange reason I am unable to add any new chapters until the 19th at 12:02 am PST. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Also the next chapter will be just this chapter's 'Edward POV' but from Bella's POV part 2. Sorry that it's taking so long. Too much school work.**

**

* * *

_Random!_**

**When things are in this _font _this usually means they are ether the persons thoughts, someone speaking, or my thoughts.**


	3. Twilight Author Note1

**_Author Note

* * *

_**

**T**o all my Twilight readers I'm very sorry that it's taking so long for me to write the next chapter. I've been having total writer block, I'm lazy, and basketball and school so as soon as I can I'll write the next chap[ters as soon as possible. I want you to know I'm not the kind to ditch stories I just write others when I have writers block for fun. Right now I'm working on a few more stories but because of my stupid acount :annoyed: I can only have 15 chapter which I'm already at so I'll be deleting stories sooner or later. If a story you like has been removed please place a review in one of my other stories and tell me the title of the story. Thank you and I'm sorry for the complications.

Also does anyone know how to get more chapters over 15? Because it's really annoying me!

* * *

This is messy because I wrote it very quickly. Also I've removed the story Forbidden Memories Chapter2, Sorry!

* * *

**_-Alyse B._**

* * *


End file.
